The Chronicles of Victoria Creed
by BlessedMay
Summary: A collection of one-shots detailing the relationship between Tori and her boyfriend Aiden... and her over protective father, Sabretooth.
1. Having a big mouth

Victor Creed growled at the insesstant knocking at the front door. He had been sound asleep until someone decided it was a great idea to come visiting the empty Creed mansion. For as long as the mansion had been standing, it had never been so quiet. Only Victoria and himself were present at the time; Dezra had taken the younger side of their brood to visit Xavier's school while the majority of the older ones had moved out. Considering that piece of information, the tall blonde couldn't help but wonder who was at the door.

Another bit of knocking urged Victor from his comfortable position on the couch. Swinging his legs around to rest on the floor, he rose and stretched. Feeling his back pop, Victor sighed before fixing a disgruntled expression on his face. Long strides of thickly muscled legs brought him to the door quickly. A large hand wrapped around the silver door knob and opened the door just as the person on the other side raised his hand to knock again.

"Hello!" The surprisd but pleased man exclaimed. Victor placed the guy at around 25 or 26 years of age. He had long, brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in a while, but it was at a length that he could get away with it. A childish grin and mischevious eyes gave him a young appearance, but he had a look in his eyes that he'd seen too much at a young age.

"'Bout time somebody answered," His voice was youthful and melodic, "I thought I'd have to climb the terrace to get to Tori!"

The stranger realized his mistake the moment the words left his mouth, but he could not retract them. One of Victor's large hands wrapped around the man's throat while the other grabbed the door and closed it behind them as they stepped outside. The brunette immediately began to grab at Victor's thick paw, trying to get him to release him. However, the blonde was a formidable foe.

"Your first mistake," Victor claimd, "was waking me up from a sound sleep." The man's eyes widened and he tried to speak,, but was silence by Victor. "Second mistake was being too damn perky." His reasons didn't fly well to the guy in his grasp. "Your third and greatest mistakes was insinuating that you were worthy enough to talk to my 20 year old daughter, let alone be allowed in her room.

By this point, the stranger was about ready to wet himself, but he managed to keep his act together. Victor growled low in his throat and tightened his grip. The man began to kick his feet in earnest. Luckily for him, he managed to kick the larger man in the crotch, causing him to be dropped. Unluckily for him however, a red tint painted the blue eyes of his attacker, causing him to come at him with a rage.

The only reason Victor did not plaster the stranger to the cement was the golden eyed angel standing in the doorway, beckoning to her father. Curly blonde hair danced playfully in her face and a wry smile curved her pouty, pink lips. Her father wondered to himself, not for the first time, exactly how such an angel could be born by a vicious man like himself.

"Daddy, what have I told you about killing my boyfriends?" Her querying tone made Victor frown, but he ceased his attack on the brunette.

"This no-good is your boyfriend?" He responded, sniffing in disgust. The other man obviously took offense at the name, but wisely remained silent.

"That so-called 'no-good' is Aiden Maddox and he is my boyfriend. I would very much like him in one piece please." Her sweet smile was enough to make Aiden smile back.

"Well then I'll just chew him up a bit and then send him up to you." His grin was feral.

"That'll be adequate." Victor's daughter agreed.

Aiden fumbled a bit. His hazel eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He glanced between Victoria and Victor, trying to decide if they were being serious or not. When he determined that indeed they were being honest, he spoke up.

"Tori!" His tone was indignant. "you're not gonna just let your dad chew me up here are you?" She grinned at him.

"Aiden, I'm a Creed, and if you want to get with me, you gotta get along with the family too."

With that said, Victoria went back inside and closed the door. The brunette decided that what he thought was an angel, was really a demon in disguise. He couldn't help but grin despite his circumstances. He knew with an absolute clarity that in a moment he'd have to have a very intense conversation with the large man in front of him, but in the meantime, he allowed himself to chuckle.

_"Yes indeed," _he thought to himself, _"Victoria Creed is well worth the stress." _He looked at her father and noted the strange glimmer in his eyes. Time to face his destiny.


	2. The really bad boyfriend

Victoria Creed was, undoubtedly, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was curled up against his side in a pair of tight blue jeans and a pale, pink tank top. Their bodies lounged together with flawless ease as they watched another episode of C.S.I. The lights were dimmed and several candles were lit. All in all, it was a rather romantic scene. Except for the large blond man snarling in the corner.

Victor Creed refused to leave him alone with his daughter! When Aiden questioned her about his curious behavior, she merely resonded, "he's just being protective." Well, Aiden had decided he was a real mood killer. So the lights were dimmed due to the fact that both Tori and her father had exquisite night sight and the only reason the candles were lit was because Aiden kept walking into things. Even so, the brunette had been, thus far, unsuccessful in his attempts to steal a kiss from the pouty, pink lips of his girlfriend.

A deeper pitched growling emitted from the fanged man in the corner. Aiden must have subconsciously licked his lips when thinking about Tori. He removed his hand from her hip and the growling subsided. Honestly, did the man have to growl at everything he did? At dinner earlier, he had reached for the biscuits before Victoria had sat down all the way and had receieved a very ferocious growl. Even earlier than that, when he had shown up at the door with a bagful of chocolate covered goodies in his hand and a bunch of daisies in the other, he was nearly assaulted by the man! He had, of course, learned out later on that Victoria was allergic to chocolate and abhorred daisies, but that was no excuse for the man to nearly eat his brains!

"Get me a drink Aiden?" Her whispered words were barely heard over the television and, not for the first time, Aiden wished for her superior hearing.

"Sure." He answered, sliding off of the couch before heading towards the kitchen. The tall brunette stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge. A multitude of beverages met his yes. Which one did she want?

He stared blankly into the fridge. Half of him said to just pick one at random while the other half told him to go ask. He was torn between the two options. He actually turned around to head back to the living room to ask Victoria when Victor stepping into the doorway. Grab a drink at random or go around him? He decided to try his hand at a random choice.

"Apple juice." Aiden paused, what did he just say?

"Excuse me?" He questioned cautiously, afraid that the other man would snap and go on a murdering spree in his own home. Unlikely yes, but who says fears are rational?

"She likes apple juice," He was speaking again, his voice was almost a purr, "tall glass filled half way with ice."

Aiden took his advice. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out the tallest glass he could find before filling it to half way with ice. Apple juice was poured over top and he stuck a straw in for good effect. The straw was plucked from the glass by a taloned hand.

"Hates straws." Okay, bad effect.

"I don't seem to be very good at this whole 'boyfriend' thing." Aiden mumbled, feeling quite miserable, "maybe I should just give up while I'm ahead."

"Do that and I'll rip off your balls." Aiden froze. Say what?

"Excuse me?" He looked utterly bewildered. The blond repeated the message.

"If you cut out on her now, I'll rip off your balls," Seeing that Aiden was still very confused, Victor continued, "Too many boys have gotten her all worked up and then cut out on her. I may not like you, but she does. If it makes my baby girl happy, then you are gonna stick around for a while."

The brunette thought about the blue eyed man's words all night. He was still thinking about them when he kissed Tori good night and when he crawled into his own bed. Yes, he was getting mixed signals from her father, but damn it all if he wasn't completely floored by the fact that **she** liked **him**.


End file.
